Arm Wrestling
by Spinelli Phantom
Summary: Sam saves Danny from Dashes wrath in an...unusual way.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!**

**On with the story :3**

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley sat at their usual table in the Casper High caffateria enjoying their lunch, talking, telling jokes . The usual.

Everything was fine untill Sam spotted Dash come towards their table. "Uh oh, Danny I suggest you run" , said Sam.

"What are you talking about Sam"? , said the confused ravin haired halfa. He turned his body to discover a blonde jock hovering over him, an angry frown plastered on his face. Dash picked Danny up by the coller of his shirt and hoisted him in the air with the poor boys feet dangling just above the ground.

"Take a look at this Fen-turd"! , said the bitter teen taking out a crumped peice of paper from his back pocket.

Danny squinted his eyes, it was hard to read the print through the rough creases in the paper. When he saw a D written in bold red ink on the algebra test he gulped hard. He knew that with every bad grade Dash got came with a painful beating afterwards.

"I got a D, you know what that means"! , yelled the enraged jock pulling him higher off the ground.

"That you'll use the mistakes you've made in the past to improve your learning for the future"? , asked Danny with hope in his voice.

"Nope" , said the jock grinning as he pulled his fist back ready to punch Danny.

_Didn't think so..._

"WAIT" , exclaimed a familiar voice. The two boys brought their attention to the goth girl who had interupted with her outburst.

"Aw isn't that sweet, trying to protect your boyfriend, don't worry i'll give you back whats left of him". Danny's cheeks turned scarlet at the boyfriend comment, but Sam stood looking sternly at the bully standing her ground.

"You like competing right Dash", said Sam. Dash dropped Danny , turning his attention to Sam. He looked down at her frowning, but curious.

"Ya...why" , asked Dash suspiciously.

"If I beat you in something you have to leave me and my friends alone for rest of high school" , said Sam

"Alright fine, but if I win which I will, I get to wail on Fenton and Foley ten times as hard and long as usual", said Dash with a smug grin.

Danny's eyes widened, he cast a look on his face to her that said 'stop please'. But Sam shot a look back as if to say 'relax I know what i'm doing'.

"So what competition did you have in mind"? , asked Dash.

"Arm wrestling contest" ,said Sam confidently.

Dash looked at her not two seconds later did he along with the entire football team join in a fit of uncontrolable laughter. A few moments later when they finally calmed down Dash replied.

"You are so on" ,said Dash clearly amused. "Your never gonna win right, your a girl there's no way you can win" .

Sam wasn't impressed by his sexiest attatude , but she kept calm. "Prove it then", challenged Sam. The two walked over to the table and sat facing each other. Danny came up behind Sam and anxiously said.

"Sam have you lost your mind, do you know whats at stake here"!

"Trust me",said Sam reasuringly.

Sam turned her attention back to the jock, she planted her feet firmly on the ground, strightened her back and placed her elbow on the table sticking her arm up . Dash did the same action with his arm and grasped her petit hand with his bear paw hands.

"GO"! , yelled Dash.

Dash pushed his hand hard not moving hers an inch. He struggled in his seat trying to slam the goth girls hand on the table, while she sat in her seat calmly and quietly not breaking a sweat. Dashes hand and face started to turn unhealthy shades of red and purple, and Sam still didn't even have to try.

The students watching meanwhile couldn't belive what they were seeing, Danny and Tucker especially. How could such a small person possess so much strength?

"I suppose I should end this now, it's a little too pathetic",said Sam grinning as she slamed is hand into the table but not before giving it a quick bone-crushing squize (A/N:Thats not how you spell i don't know?).

"OW OW ! LOSING FEELING! LOSING FEELING!" , yelled Dash as Sam released his hand as he fell to the floor in defeat. Everyone in the room gasped in supprise while Sam walked over to where the bully lied on the ground panting.

"So, Dash who's stronger" , asked Sam smugly. "You" , mumbled Dash. "And what are girls again"? ,asked Sam. "Just as better at anything then guys" ,mumbled Dash again. "And who are you going to leave alone",asked Sam. "You and your friends" .

"Good",said Sam. A shrill sound of the bell went off signaling lunch was over.

" class is next come on guys", said Sam signaling for Danny and Tucker to follow her, they walked behind her with their mouths still agape.

The rest of the class just starred in astonishment.

**THE END**


End file.
